The invention relates to a guide cart for a tool such as a parting-off grinder or similar device.
A guide cart for a parting-off grinder is known from EP 1 075 350 B1. The guide cart has a device for adjusting the height of the front wheel. For this purpose the front wheel is mounted on the frame of the guide cart by a strut in such a manner that it is able to rotate. The strut can be fixed to the frame of the guide cart in several positions by locking pieces. In this arrangement the adjusting device is positioned in the area of the parting-off wheel of the parting-off grinder. This makes adjustment of the cutting height of the parting-off grinder awkward for the operator as the operator is obliged to walk around the guide cart in order to set the cutting height and to support the full weight of the guide cart when making an adjustment.
The object of the invention is to provide a guide cart of the aforementioned general type in which the cutting height of a tool positioned on the guide cart can be adjusted simply and in an operator-friendly manner.